User blog:Carnotaur/IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!! MACLHOM'S WOODS: THE COMPLETE, FIRST CONFIGURATION!!
FIRST CONFIGURATION Chapter 1: Different Faces Light From Darkness Faces. Four faces. Four smiling faces. That's what it saw when light came through the shell. The first face disturbed it, its round chubby head smiled down in a unsettling way. The second was darker in color, and the third was mostly calm, but showed a hint of excitement. Now, the fourth... The fourth was smiling so hard it was frightening! But the face cared, a face that was so happy that it began to cry. It looked around and saw three others: one was teal, another brown with white and black stripes, and the third as yellow as the sun. It looked back up, its eyes adapting to the light, and it learned something new. It was in a pack. Heat Rays Joshua Malchom sat under a lush green tree, staring at his machete. It was covered in red. He had killed a deer just six minutes ago, but it was way too hot to even move his eyes. A swarm of flies covered the deer that lay just ten feet in front of him. But he didn't move to strip the deer of it's meat. It was pretty much a waste, but he still didn't care. He stopped caring one and a half years ago... thoughts came up, thoughts he would rather block out. It made him rage. He threw his blade towards the carcass of the deer, accidentally making it lodge into it's side. The flies had hardly stirred from the impact, but the flies didn't care... Flies never care... The Names of the Four The kindest face spoke. "I haven't seen one in... Since that day Hammond was there". The face belonged to a white covered body that shined from the lights in the room. It watched all four faces lean in, and take the others from their shells. It was picked up by the happy face, and taken to a small room with four fluffy mats next to a large cage. Inside were four beds with strange objects in each one. They were left in the room, and didn't receive any contact with the faces(which at the moment it was calling, in what our language would be: "beings") for an hour. It sat with it's three siblings. Two of them looked sick, but not the teal one. It just stared at the door they came through. Staring for an hour. It then heard a cheery voice calling: "Ember, Bengal, Delta, Sunshine, come here." Prints Joshua was looking at animal prints on the ground. One was large, the other small. The only other difference was age. One was from the Mesozoic, the other fresh. "Fresh" he said to himself quietly. "Compy's..." he then took a knee thinking to himself: "pests". As he said that, he pressed his hand into the thin layer of mud covering the dried-up Paluxy River bed. He leaned forward staring at a dead mouse carcass. It had been killed by a Compsognathus not more than an hour ago. Josh hated Compys, all they were, were packs of little chirpy demons that squeak happily when they killed prey... Drowsy prey that is. At that very moment, he felt a little prick on his leg. "Speak of the devi-". He spun around and slapped the Compy away. But it was too late. He stood up as fast as he could, but the venom was already seeping through his blood. His eyes slowly went blurry and grey, as he awaited the inevitable: The feast. Chapter 2: the feast(s) Mice One of the beings was crouched down just eight feet away, holding a small furry object, with a long naked string hanging from it. "Delta". He said, moving slowly toward the healthy "other". He took the fur, handed it to Blue. He watched with a smile, as she devoured it. He pulled out of a small sack, three other more furs, and gave them to the rest of the pack Ember swallowed his whole, but Bengal and Sunshine began to cough and vomit, and collapsed, writhing like a pair of Snakes. "Wu!" The being yelled. "What is it, Grady?" Replied the happy being. The happy one came into the room with a face of concern. when he came in, he looked down, and saw the two newborn Raptors dying in a horrible way. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor... "No..." He said, crying once more. No! He picked up Bengal. "They were... they were supposed to be healthy!!" He screamed in agony. "Why?!" He looked at the helpless Animal, as it took its final, tiny, gasp. Delta and Ember had slinked away from the two, into their cage. The other being stood with a face of defeat. But ember was puzzled: was the happy one now... sad? The concept of sadness and grief, was a whole new world, that he didn't want to explore. Sadness was new, and strange. He took one last glance at the happy one(which he was now wanting to change), and saw something else new. A hint of something. A hint of insanity. Devoradores de carne A long time ago, Josh had known a Hispanic man named Juan Sanchez. He was the only other one besides Josh who stayed behind in Glen Rose. He didn't last very long... Compy's got him. But he had a name for the Compys: "Devoradores de carne": (Little flesh eaters). Josh began to pass out from the venom. But he wouldn't let that happen... He couldn't let that happen. However, it wasn't just one Compy, but there were eleven. He pushed through the attacking horde, stomping ones head under the heal of his boot, its skull cracking, and its brains exploding out. It was pure gore, but that was the last thought on his raging mind. His pure rage was what saved his life. He grabbed another one, and quickly broke its neck. SNAP! The Compy's began to flee, but there was still one slacker that kept on fighting. He kicked it hard in the torso, and it went flying into a large boulder, killing it instantly. He walked over, and picked it up. He stared into its black reptile eye. "You bit me". he said, letting it slide from his hand onto the dried up river bed. "Learn some dang manners, pest". He looked into the woods, and saw the pack leader. It nipped at him from the safety of a rock. he picked up his own rock and threw it at it. It scampered into the green/brown foliage, squeaking loudly... Into the woods. Play-time After the death of Bengal and Sunshine, Delta and Ember were sent every other day, to be with the anxious being. He had a little object that clicked. Ember hated it. Ember grew quickly, and soon, he was a strong killing machine. However, he and Delta had learned that the being was "Owen". Eventually, they were introduced to four more Raptors, who were younger. They liked Delta, but rejected Ember, and viewed him as a rival and subordinate. Fights would brake out between him, and the young blue female for food rights. One of the Raptors known as V-2, had become extremely aggressive. Then, one morning, she was gone. Just like that. After some time, the "Wu" being took Ember away, and put him in a cage, and loaded him in a vehicle. They drove for a little bit, and then they arrived at a large concrete building. Ember was still in his cage, and they backed up to the building, and let him go from his cage to inside it. He stood there in the darkness. Above him was a large platform. he looked up and saw Wu looking down. "You'll have no trouble here my friend". He said Smiling. "You'll be very safe here, Ember... Very safe. Then Wu walked out, leaving him there. Ember heard a snarl, and turned around. The noise was from a female Raptor... And he knew who it was... It was V-2. Chapter 3: the fire goddess The arm Night time in the Guadalupe Mountains was peaceful. Too peaceful. That made Roland Tembo uneasy. He was always more used to long nights in Africa, not the mountains. he always stopped to wonder why he chose this. He sat outside of his camper, now Rusty and falling apart, a window broken.. He leaned back in an old camping chair, listening to the creaking, clutching his rifle. Life was good here, even though people left a while back. How long had it been? 1, 2 years?, he thought. But the thought left his mind. But then, then there was a snarl, a deep snarl, and other sounds in the distance. "What the...?" He knew the sounds of a Rex, Compy, Raptor, and whatever kind of prehistoric creature he could think of, but never heard this one. He sat up slowly, clutching his rifle, and walked forward. And then he took a knee. Not 20 feet away, a female Carnotaurus stalking toward him. Now, he saw her, But she didn't know it. He studied her bright red, and crimson scales. She looked like a fire goddess to him. Like it came from volcano. but beauty had a extreme limit with the hunter. With her gaping jaws wide, she came at him, full speed without a sound. CRACK! The large Saurian screeched, as a large red explosion appeared on its head, smoking. Then, it collapsed... Dead. Tembo walked up with uncaring stiff face. "So beautiful." he said, as he noticed the dots of green quickly approaching. He yelled at them. "Get out of here! The meat is mine!" But the Compy horde did not pay attention to the yelling man. Instead, they jumped up on the dead creature, chirping as if they had been giving a gift from above. He lunged at them, falling onto the Carno. It's scales scratched his face. He got a look at the arm of the creature. "Holy..." He said as he studied the hand and arm. It was the Carno's but... It was longer than it should be, And it was fleshy with lite layer of... hair? The old hunter stood up shaking, and his face went pale. Serial killer The Raptor known as V-2 was grey and blue, her eyes a deep black. They stared into poor Embers soul. They were like lasers, determined to know everything about him, his most secret thoughts. She growled slowly at him. Then she darted at him, in the dark of the building. He used to love "Wu", but all he felt now was fright. He didn't understand. Why was he here? To be killed by this serial killer? She pinned him to the ground, snarling. He could see her horrible teeth. But then, she backed up. she barked. Within their own language, they spoke. Now, there is no way to know exactly what they said. But eventually, she let him up, still snarling. She backed away about four feet away as he stood up. Her large body toward over his. She was huge for a female. He didn't trust her, but he knew she wouldn't attack. She needed company, he thought, no matter what it was. And so, he stood there, staring into the black of the purgatory. Sin city Eric Marshall drove slowly through Las Vegas, holding his breath at the sight of the bright City Lights. His older brother Mat, sat the backseat Rambling about, how he hated his brother, and that he would call the cops to lock him up as soon as he got out of the car. Eric just ignored his nonsense, and squinted at the insanely bright lights. His brother was extremely drunk. Now he trying to get back to his hotel on the other side of Vegas. He listened to the radio. It was playing a song by Warren Zevon. He hummed most of the song, not to upset his brother and draw attention. However he couldn't entirely resist singing. He sang quietly. "He found him in Mombasa, in a ball room drinking gin..." Mat began to yell loudly. I wasn't drinking gin! I was drinking-" he stopped talking. Eric didn't pay attention to his rambling. Mat screamed. "HOLY CRAP!" Eric slammed on the brakes, and was rear-ended by a taxi, which caused his car to be pushed out into the intersection. His head slammed hard against the steering wheel. it went from black, to bright again. The lights would never let darkness truly take this city. He moaned loudly. When he got to the hotel, he was going to kick Mat's behind so hard... He heard screaming, and shouting. He looked up. His neck ached like complete torture. He saw people along the side walk running, and jumping out of their cars. One woman stood on the walkway, next to a casino, screaming bloody murder. He looked around for danger but saw nothing. He yelled at the people outside. "What is your freaking problem?" Although, he knew no one would pay attention. Then he heard a Screeching sound above. He looked up and saw flying around the miniature Eiffel Tower, three winged animals. He said only one word: "Pterodactyls..." Memories of pain Joshua Malchom walked out of the woods, and into a small grassy clearing. His mind was in chaos. Shifting, constantly moving, Swirling around, mixing with memories of the distant past. He fell to his trembling knees, crying heavily. He mourned only to himself. If he had just left like the rest of the people in the Glen Rose... His mine racked. What he was dealing with was to much for his mind to bare. When people from Glen Rose left he was one of two to stay behind. Now that other's body was buried under three feet of dirt. His stubbornness led him to what he was in now. Being left alone here meant that he would have no one to talk to except himself, there would be no food resources that would be easy to get(except what was left behind in town. He did not go there because of large carnivores), no water from the tap. His mind was in chaos. He thought his uncle, Ian Malcolm, who himself had left, telling Joshua that he was a fool, and deserved what he got. There was only one reason why he didn't leave Texas now. It was the strange thing they called BX. He didn't know what it meant, and he didn't know what it could do. All he knew is that it could kill, and the Dinosaurs were carrying it. Everything started at the Lockwood Manor. First, the Dinosaurs escaped. Not a big deal really, except that after most of the animals have been captured, they disappeared in one night. The animals were never found, until about three months later. you see, they showed up in Mexico, being abused, and being forced to brawl in cage fights. And only carnivorous Dinosaurs were found. most of the animals were taken but of course, some escaped. The funny thing was that the cartels they found them at, had done forced breeding on the Carnotaurus, and Allosaurus. This of course managed to make the numbers grow. It was eventually found out that they had been stolen by a Hispanic gang, and shipped to Mexico, sold to someone else, and so on. Some animals were missing. Which meant other people had them. All the herbivorous Dinosaurs turned up in massive cages in Texas itself. They eventually were let to live thanks to the DGP, and roamed free. If it were not for them, the animals would have been killed. Another group, known as extinction now, were the ones who wanted them to be taken care of. The animals were let free, to roam the land. EN then sued the DPG, for this ignorant act. Afterward, there was the BX discovery. Tests showed that at least 40% of the creatures had it. Later on, killings began to happen around Arizona and New Mexico, and there were sightings of Theropods. Then, BX started taking victims. No one knew what it could do(except those in the labs who were studying it), but that didn't discourage people to evacuate. Finally, it was discovered that the Dinosaur populations had increased by 60%, a horrible find. That, is why Josh was here: surrounded by BX zones, and infected Dinosaurs. Some people said, that this was nature taking back earth, but Josh knew better... This wasn't normal. This, was man made... Chapter 4 coming soon! Category:Blog posts